Mrs Ranma Saotome
by crazypumps
Summary: What if they meet before her sailor senshi destiny? What if they fell in love? what would happen then?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first piece. It's really short, and I'm not a great writer but this idea was stuck in my head. So feedback on how to write better.

Disclaimers: See profile.

Chapter 1

A couple embraces in the moonlight. They cling as if they're each other's anchors to the living world.

"Don't go. You don't have to fight in the war."

"I have to. It's my duty." He leans down and kisses her head.

"But I love you…" :sobbs: He's holding her tight, soothing her.

"I love you too, buns."

"Oh, Ranma don't leave me. I don't want to lose you."

"Then marry me tomorrow. Before I leave. So I'll survive knowing you're waiting for me."

"But my father…"

"Don't worry about your father buns, he may surprise you."

"Okay, tomorrow morning we'll ask him, and tomorrow night we'll be married. I have to go before my parents wake up."

One last kiss, one last embrace before sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I wanted to wait to until I get some feedback about my story before I put it up. It's really kind of bland. L0L. but story sounds cool. D

Summary: Ranma and Usagi fall in love, get married before the Colony Wars. Usagi meets the senshi, does not let them know she has a life as Usagi Saotome and not Usagi Tsukino.

Maan, my summaries suck. I want to say thank you to Angelz Rain for her comment. I fixed the settings, I didn't even realized I blocked anonymous reviews. I remember HATING that on some stories. Well here you go, enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Usagi, Ranma's here!" Ikuko hollers.

Usagi runs down the stairs gracefully while tying her shoes. (skillful, ne? D) She greets Ranma with a kiss, and her mother with a good morning. They sit down to breakfast. Usagi is trying to fend off her food from Shingo.

"Is Papa still home?" she questions.

"Yes, I have a business meeting at noon." Kenji Tsukino walks calmly down the stairs and fixes his tie. "Hello my darling." He kisses his wife, I kuko. "Children, Ranma, good morning." He sits down and starts eating.

"So Ranma, when will you be going into the war." Ikuko asks, while serving him some yummy pancakes.

"I had boot camp last week when school first got out. In a few weeks, at the end of summer we'll be going into war." Ranma puts his hand around Usagi, who starts to get sad.

After breakfast

"Mama, Papa, Ranma and I have something very important to discuss with you. Please sit down." They all sit down, Ranma and Usagi are holding each other for support.

"What's this all about bunny?" Kenji-papa asks.

"Ranma and I want to get married this summer, and we want your permission." Usagi states and Ranma has a look of pain. Look closer and Usagi is **crushing** Ranma's hand.

Ikuko and Kenji share a look of communication, and then look at the young couple and say, "Okay,"

"Okay? That's it? No threats, no shotgun?" Usagi starts to jump up and down happily.

"On one condition, you get married w/in the week, find jobs, and find your own apartment to live in. When Ranma leaves, you can live at home. But, Usagi, are you really sure about this? You're only 16 years old." Ikuko implores, starting at Usagi intently.

"Hai Mama. This is what I've been wanting for very much." She stares at Ranma lovingly.

"Then go to. We'll go visit the priest tomorrow and make a date." Kenji says.

"Wait, I want this to be a quiet ceremony. I don't want a lot of people there. Only our immediate families. Ranma's dad, you, mama, and Shingo. I want it to be intimate with the people who knows us, as a couple, best." Usagi states. "We're gonna go job hunting today, then. Bye mama, bye papa, bye squirt!" She grabs Ranma's hand and then run out.

"Do you Usagi Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and thin, sickness and in health, until death do you part? Even at your young age?" asks the priest.

"I do. Ranma I love you with all of my being. I am your wife and I will love you and care for you even after death. I know you'll come back for me after the war. I may be young, but I know you are my soulmate."

"And do you Ranma Saotome take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, sickness and in health, until death do you part? Even at your young age?"

"I do. Usagi, I love you with all my heart. I will be back for you. War and death cannot keep me away from you for very long."

"I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ranma lifts up her veil and grabs her and passionately kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Newlywed's.

"Well, wife how do you like our apartment?"

"Its wonderful." He carries her over the threshold and into the bedroom. They kiss passionately.

"Ranma.." she moans. "RANMA… lets have a baby."

"What?" Ranma sits up. "Usagi, we can't have a baby."

"Why not?" She sits up too now.

He holds her hands and looks into her eyes. "Because we wouldn't be able to support the baby. I'll be gone, and you'll still be at school. How will we be able to care for our baby. You won't have time to have a job, and my earnings as a soldier will only be able to pay for the rent and the groceries. Your job pays the rest of the bills and necessities. We couldn't possibly be able to afford one. And don't you dare suggest you dropping out of school!"

"I know all this, I've been thinking about this ever since Papa gave permission for us to get married. I've been looking for other jobs, and I found a job that will hire me. We'll barely make it with a baby, but it'll be worth it and my Mama will help us out when we need it. I will still go to school and Mama will watch the baby at her house. And I'm going to love having a little one around, he's going to remind me of you while you're gone. I'm going to get lonely without you my love.

"Okay, okay. I love you Mrs. Ranma Saotome. Let's make us a beautiful baby. No regrets buns?"

"No regrets. I love you Mr. Usagi Saotome." They smile at her stupid joke and kiss.

Their wedding night creates a baby from their love.

2 weeks later…

"Ranma?"

"Yeah buns?"

"I went to the doctor's today, and I'm pregnant." Usagi smiles at him. Ranma starts grinning crazy, and picks her up and whisks her around the room.

"We're going to have a baby!" Ranma starts dancing with her. "If it's a boy, we'll name it Kisho Taro Saotome, Taro for short. And if it's a girl… umm.

"We'll name her after you, Ranko Serenity Saotome." She smirks.

Laughter and frolicking could be heard from their apartment all through Tokyo.

A month later…

A couple has their last embrace.

"Don't go Ranma, don't leave me. Don't leave us."

"Never, I'll be back Usagi. I love you. Nothing can keep us apart forever. Our love is stronger than that. We have proof." He puts his hand on the small bump of her stomach. "Isn't that right little one, you're the proof of our love." He bends down and kisses her stomach. "I love you Kisho Taro Saotome. I'll see you soon little one." He stands up.

Usagi has tears streaming down her face. "I love you." She hugs him fiercely. "Come back to us, be safe. Write once a month and phone at least once a month but please phone once a week darling. Now go before I kidnap you so you can't." She forces a laugh.

"Buns, I will come back, I love you. I will write and phone you at least once a week even when it becomes hard times. Promise me, that in your last trimester you'll live with Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa, and that you will stay with them until you can cook and take care of our son in the summertime. I have to go now." He kisses her head tenderly. He bends down and softly kisses her tears, and then her mouth. "I love you forever." He hugs her and walks away into the crowd of soldiers.

"I promise, I love you beyond forever Ranma." She whispers at his fading back.

8 months later, March.

"Push! Push!"

"Unghh.. I **am pushing you **idiot!"

"Okay Usagi one more push and the baby's out."

"unghh!"

"Wahhh wahh wahh!"

"Congratulations Mrs. Saotome it's a GIRL!" A nurse takes the baby and cleans her up and then takes the baby girl back to Usagi. "What would you like to name her?"

"Ranko Serenity Saotome" Usagi holds her baby and holds out her finger. The baby stares at the waving finger and tenderly grasped the finger never weakening. Usagi falls asleep with her baby grabbing her finger.


End file.
